Hangover
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Sister is as sister does.


Emily moved around her bedroom with her head spinning, dark doe eyes moving from one object to the next with no time to focus as she felt the time start to tick down. Picking up a new shirt from her bed, the seventeen year old turned to look in the full length mirror on the back of her closet door and quickly tugged up her jeans by the belt loops to cover the strings of her thong. She grinned.

Perfect.

Walking over to her vanity, the ambassador's daughter ran her fingers through her curls and under her eyes to fix her liner.

"Em?"

The brunette turned and smiled to her sister, waving her into her room. "Come in." She turned back around to the vanity and picked up her lip gloss, making sure it was the right shade to match her ensemble before she put it on.

The younger girl slowly walked into her sister's bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Looking up from her hands, Avery gave the older girl a smile. "That's why I wanted to catch you before you went. I want to come, if that's ok."

Emily turned back around and grinned. "Of course! I invited you for a reason." Sitting on the foot of her bed, the seventeen year old girl zipped up her black ankle boots and sighed. "Does this look ok?"

"You look great." She walked further into the room and fingered one of the scarves hanging on her sister's wall. "Is what I have on ok?"

The brunette looked at her little sister's skirt and top and smiled. "You look amazing," she gushed, quickly running over and taking her sister's dark hair out of the ponytail. "Let me pin this back."

Avery sat down on Emily's vanity bench and watched her sister in the reflection as she pinned back her ebony hair with a few of her bobby pins. "Em?"

"Mmhmm?"

The sixteen year old, the sister who felt more comfortable with her head in a book or out to the movies with a few of her friends, glanced down to her fingers dancing along the vanity's light wood. "Are you going to drink tonight?"

Emily shrugged, taking the bobby pin from her mouth and setting it in her sister's hair and spraying it with her thirty dollar hairspray. "Most likely," she smirked, patting her sister's head before standing straight. "What's the point of going out if you're not going to have a good time?"

"You can have a good time and not drink."

Emily frowned, slipping in her diamond earrings as her sister spun around to face her. "Is the only reason you're coming tonight to watch me?" Her little sister had always tried to be her protector when they'd move to a new town and she'd start her routine all over again: meet the most popular guys, party it up which was completely unhealthy in the amount Emily did it, and finally settle down into what she finally felt comfortable with before they up and moved again.

She drank because it made her feel good for at least that short amount of time. If that's what she needed to do, that's what she would do.

"I just want to make sure you're ok."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Stop," she said firmly, picking up her purse and walking toward her door. "If that's your reason for coming out then you can stay home with mom and dad. I don't need my little sister babysitting me."

"We're only eleven months apart. Stop calling me that."

The ambassador's daughter ignored the comment as they walked out into the hall and down the grand staircase. "If you want to come and have a good time, then come. But Avery I swear to God, if you don't stop treating me like a five year old I will burn all of your books."

Avery's eyes darkened on the older girl as she chased her down the stairs. "I'm not treating you like a five year old, I'm treating you like a sister."

"You're acting as if you're mom and I'm your resentful daughter who goes and parties all the time."

Avery gave her sister a pointed look.

"Shut up," Emily growled, taking her leather jacket from the coat closet and holding out her sister's red one. "Are you coming? Or are you going to stay home with your head in a book and your phone beside you waiting for your non existent boyfriend to call?"

Fuming, the younger sister yanked the jacket from Emily's hands. "You're not driving."

Letting the younger girl storm past her, Emily took the keys from her purse. " _You're_ not driving," the seventeen year old spat, rolling her eyes. "You don't even have a car."

"I do too!"

Emily gestured down the road. "Fine! Go walk to the mechanic and get your own car." She smirked at her sister's glower and walked down to her car, beeping it open. "Hop in."


End file.
